La apuesta
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Nick, Joe y Kevin Jonas deciden hacer una apuesta que involucra a sus novias Grecia, Romy y Danijo respectivamente. ¿De que trata esta? ¿Terminara por enredarse todo al punto de terminar besandose con la novia del otro?


()= Acciones

[]=Notas de la autora

Joe: Quiero ver a romyyyyy (emo en una esquina en posición fetal)

Grecia: todo es tu culpa ¬¬

Joe: T^T

**FLASHBACK:D**

(Todos viendo T.V. en casa de los Jonas, en un sillón Gres y Danijo viendo una revista y Romy tocando la guitarra, y en el otro los Jonas viendo la T.V.)

Grecia: Mira Romy, esta te quedaría genial:D

Romy: sugoi (tira la guitarra hacía atrás)

Romy: mira Joe, ¿Crees que se me vería bien?

Joe: ¡A VER!

Nick: no puedo creer que dejes que te controle una mujer u.u

Grecia: mira Nick:D

Nick: MANDE:D

Joe: ¬u¬

Kevin: ¿Qué tipo de hombres son ustedes u.u? ¡MADUREN!

Danijo: ¿Kevin?

Kevin: ¿¡si!? (Junto a ella [¡quien sabe como llego tan rápido!xD])

Nick/Joe: ¡MUY MADURO VERDAD KEVIN! (Riendo)

Kevin: ¡Ay! ¡Joe no puede pasar 2 días sin Romy!

Joe: ¡JA! ¡Nick no pasa ni uno sin Grecia!

Nick: ¡Kevin sucumbe la primera hora sin Danijo!

Joe: ¿y si apostamos?

Nosotras: o.o???

Nick: ¡VA! Pero... ¿qué tipo de apuesta?

[Miedoooooooooo con apuestas anteriores:Z]

Joe: ¡A ver quién puede pasar 1 semana sin su novia!

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Nick/Kevin: ¡yo entro!

Kevin: ¿Y si hacemos esto más... interesante?

Joe/Nick: ¿Cómo?

Kevin: Bueno, los que pierdan serán buenos perdedores y el ganador podrá fanfarronear... además de un premio...

Joe: ¿Cuál?

Kevin: ¿Qué tal una cita sin interrupciones?

Nick: ¿Pagada por los perdedores?

Kevin: ¡Exacto!

[Interrupciones comooooo:

Joe (llamando a Nick en medio de su cita con Grecia) Ea Nick;)

Nick: ¡AJ! (Colgándole)

Grecia (llamando a Romy en medio de mi cita con Joe): ¿kyaaaa qué hay de tarea!:Z?

Romy: muérete -.-#!

etc. etc. etc.]

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Joe: Bueno, ¿Cuándo empieza?

Nick: Tomemos 15 min. para "despedirnos" ¿Va?

Kevin/Joe/Nick: Va

***NICK&GRECIA***

Nick: ¡Vamos, no te molestes! ¡Tenemos que ganarles!

Grecia: ¿¡"Tenemos"!? ¡Tienes! a nosotras ni opinión nos pidieron ¬¬

Nick: Porfavoooooooooooooooor (carita de perrito, ricito sobre el ojo y lagrimita) [¡eso mata a Grecia!xD]

Grecia: (Suspiro) Odio que hagas eso ¬¬

Nick: ¿Entonces:D?

Grecia: Ok, te ayudo u.ú

Nick: ¡Siiii! (Beso)

***JOE&ROMY***

Joe: Porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor (De rodillas)

Romy: Te vas a arruinar los pantalones en vano ¬¬* (Cruzada de brazos)

Joe: ¡Anda, no seas así! Si ganamos tendremos una cita sin interrupciones;)

(La abraza por la cintura)

Romy: Mmmm... Ok... pero no voy a sabotear a nadie ni interrumpir mi vida por esto ¬¬

Joe: ¡Siii! ¿Te he dicho k te amo:D?

Romy: Si pero me encanta que me lo repitas ^^

(Beso)

***KEVIN&DANIJO***

(Kevin abrazando a Danijo)

Danijo: aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww...

Kevin: Tranquila solo será una semana

Danijo: Argh... lo se....

Kevin: Me ayudaras ¿verdad? :3

Danijo: ¡Claro!:D

(Beso)

Danijo: Pero creo que puedes ganar solo, no quiero tener que sabotear a nadie...

Kevin: Tranquila, no te pediría que hicieras eso

Danijo: Te amo, te extrañare

Kevin: Yo también...

(Beso)

(Entran solo ellas 3)

Romy: Las convencieron ¿verdad?

Danijo/Grecia: Si...

Kevin/Joe/Nick: Perdón....

Grecia: ¿Ahora qué hicieron ¬¬?

Nick: Grecia, ¡tienes que vigilar a Joe! ¡Que no acerque a Romy!

Joe: Romy, ¡tú te aseguraras de que Kevin no se acerque a Danijo! Si pasa algo me avisas;)

Kevin: y tu Danijo, ¡Debes asegurarte que Nick ni siquiera respire cerca de Grecia!

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Grecia: Me voy (Tomando su bolsa y llaves)

Joe: ¿¡A ver a Nick!? (Se levanta)

Grecia: NO, a comer...

Joe: Mmm..... Ok, pero iré contigo para estar seguro...

Grecia: Como quieras ¬¬*

(Se van)

***en ****casa de Romy:D***

Kevin: ¿¡Qué es esto! ¿¡Y eso!? ¿¡Y aquello!? ¿¡Qué hay abajo de tu cama!?

Romy: .

(Romy toma el cell y comienza a mensajear)

Kevin: ¿¡Estas mensajeando a Joe!?

Romy: No ¬¬

Kevin: ¡A ver! (Le quita el cell)

(Cosas de chicas, privadas, de "cosas" de mujeres etc. etc. etc.)

Kevin: ¡AH! ¡Okei no es con el! *devolviendo el cell* ~

Romy: No, es con Grecia...¬¬*...Me voy a comer...

Kevin: ¿Puedo ir?

Romy: ¿Tengo de otra? ¬¬

Kevin: No n.n

Romy: Ya que...

(Van al Olive Garden [porque me encanta ese restaurante:3] y Kevin vio a Gres y a Joe ya sentados)

Romy: (Al mesero) Mesa para 2...

Kevin: ¡OH! ¡Y que este cerca de ellos! (Señala a gres y a Joe) òuó

Romy: ¿Porqué-- k malo ¬¬*

Kevin: No es maldad, es estrategia ÒuÓ

(Entonces los sientan en la mesa tras de Grecia, Joe estaba delante de ella, Kevin le daba la espalda a Grecia y Romy estaba frente a él, OSEA que Joe veía a Romy)

Joe: OH no...

Grecia: ¿qué?

(Grecia voltea y Romy ahí saludándola como tarada)

Grecia: ¡Ah!, pobre de ti xD

Joe: Mientras no le hable no hay problema... (Volteando la vista)

(Mientras tanto en casa de Danijo:D)

Danijo: Nick... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Nick: (emo desplomado en el piso) porque no...

Danijo: ¿Cómo haces que tu pelo se esponje así?

Nick: ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?

Danijo: si...

Nick: mousse u.u

Danijo: LO SABIAÖ

Nick: u.u

Danijo: Tengo hambre... ¡COCINAME ALGO!

Nick: NO ¬¬

Danijo: pero Kevin siempre me cocinaaa D:

Nick: pero el es tu niñera... yo no.

Danijo: ¡Si no cocinas voy a llamar a Grecia!

Nick: Awww.... (Pensando en Grecia) n///n ¡o///o! ¡n-no! voy a cocinar ¬¬

Danijo: yippieeee:D

(Y en el Olive Garden)

Kevin: (susurrando) Romy ¡RIETE!

Romy: ö.o???

Kevin: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Romy: hahaha (porque la risa de Kevin ¡da risa!) [Noooo, ¡que expresiva!xD]

*

Joe: ¿De que se reirán? (Molesto)

Grecia: No se:D

Mesero: ¿Qué van a querer:)?

Grecia: Yo quiero ravioles en salsa verde...

Joe: Nada...

Grecia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Joe: No tengo hambre (furioso)

Grecia: ¿¡QUÉ!?

*

Kevin: ÒuÓ

Romy: ¿Qué era tan haha gracioso?

Kevin: Como Joe va a perder ÒuÓ

Romy: ¿Por eso querías que me riera? ¬¬

Kevin: Em... yo... ¡HAHAHAHA!

Romy: ¡haha n.n! (¡Porque la risa de Kevin da risa!) [Bueno bueno, para expresarlo mejor algo como " Porque su risa es contagiosa o lo que sea:3]

*

Joe: (rechinando los dientes)

Grecia: tienes odio en la mirada y celos en la frente:D!

(Y en casa de Danijo)

Danijo: ¡¡¡Huele a humo!!! ¡O.o!

Nick: ¡Es que se quema tu cocina!

Danijo: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Nick: ¡Te dije k no debía cocinar!

Danijo: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

(10 min. Después)

Danijo: mis padres me van a matar...

[Los bomberos ahí apagando el fuego que no se extendió mucho xD]

Nick: yo pagare todo... ¿Te invito a cenar, si? Para disculparme por... ejem... quemar tu cocina:Z

Danijo: bueno... de todos modos tengo hambre y ya que quemaste mi cocina... porque no:)

[Y van a ADIVINEN QUE RESTAURANTE:D! xD]

Danijo: (Llegando al Olive Garden) ¡Mira quienes esta por aya:D!

Nick: G-Grecia O.o!

Mesero: adivino, quieren sentarse cerca de ellos ¬¬ todo el mundo quiere...

Danijo: ¡seeeeh!

Nick: ¡p-pero!

(Los sientan en la mesa junto a las de ellos, al lado de la de Romy y Kevin [así como en triangulito! xD])

Romy: Dios... parece que Joe te fuera a matar:Z

Kevin: Oye, hagamos un trato ¿Ok?

Romy: Depende ¬¬

Kevin: Bueno, tú quieres a Joe devuelta ¿No?

Romy: Continua...

Kevin: Y yo quiero ganar ¿Ok?

Romy: Bueno bueno, podemos seguir aquí diciendo cosas obvias media hora... ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Kevin: Pues, ayúdame a que se desplome ahora y así podrá regresar contigo; es ganar-ganar para ambos ÒuÓ

Romy: Un problema... Aun te faltara Nick...

Kevin: Si si si... el será fácil, uno a la vez, entonces que ¿Te animas?

Romy: Mmmm... Ok... pero dejemos claro que NO planeo besarte por nada del mundo...

Kevin: Perfecto; ¿Qué podemos hacer que lo desquicie?

Romy: Emm... ya se (Mueve la cabeza para que un mechón de cabello se escape a su rostro) Ok... (Susurrando) muévelo detrás de mi oreja y baja la mano suavemente hasta mi hombro cruzando por mi cuello...

Kevin: De acuerdo

(Entonces Kevin mueve delicadamente el mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y pasa 2 dedos suavemente pasando por su cuello y llegando a su hombro)

Joe: ¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace?! (Rechinando los dientes)

Grecia: Pues no se pero se ven realmente entretenidos...

Joe: ¡Quiere que pierda!

Grecia: Haha y lo esta logrando

Joe: Ò~Ó

*

Romy: Ok... ahora dibuja círculos con los dedos sobre mi hombro...

Kevin: Nunca sacare la imagen de Joe haciendo esto de mi cabeza ~

(Empieza a dibujar círculos sobre el hombro de Romy con 2 dedos)

Joe: ¡Que le sucede! ¡Solo yo puedo hacer eso! (Furioso)

Grecia: Haha Joe deberías ver tu cara, parece que fueras a matarlo haha

Joe: ¡Grecia por favor ayúdame! (Suplicando)

Grecia: ¿Qué esperas que haga?

*

Romy: Ahora... em... acerca tu silla...

Kevin: Ok (Acerca su silla, poniéndola junto a la de ella)

Romy: Masajea mis hombros

Kevin: Mira la cara de Joe (Masajeando sus hombros) haha esto esta funcionando ÒuÓ

*

Joe: No lo se... ¡Lo que sea! (Suplicando)

Grecia: Mmm... Ok, te ayudare... pero solamente porque me parece que están jugando sucio...

*

Nick: ¿Ya viste lo que tu noviecito le está haciendo a Romy? (Entre risas)

Danijo: ¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué diablos esta haciendo!? (Rechinando los dientes)

*

Romy: Finge que me susurras algo al oído, poniendo tu mejilla contra la mía.

Kevin: Jamás lograre sacar esta imagen de mi mente...(Acercando su rostro al de Romy por sobre su hombro, quedando mejilla contra mejilla)

*

Danijo: ¡Hijo de la traición! ¡Me va a escuchar!

Nick: Mmm... ¡Esta tratando de hacer que Joe pierda! (Señalando a Joe que tenia cara de asesino serial)

Danijo: Hum... y no esta sufriendo mucho que digamos ¬¬*

Nick: Tengo una idea (Se levanta y le extiende la mano a Danijo) Baila conmigo, vamos a hacer que pierda... así le das una lección y yo termino con 2 pájaros de un tiro... ÒuÓ

Danijo: De acuerdo... solo porque esto le dará una lección...¬¬ (Toma su mano y lo sigue a la pista de baile)

*

Grecia: ¡¿Qué diablos hace Nick bailando con Danijo?! (Enojada)

Joe: Pues parece que sacándole provecho a esta apuesta (Riendo)

Grecia: ¡Ya vera! (Acerca su silla a la de Joe, quedando junto a el) Ok... vamos a hacer que PIERDAN...

Joe: ¿Qué planeas? (Volteando a ver furioso como Kevin le susurraba a Romy en el oído y ella reía animadamente)

Grecia: (Sentándose en las piernas de Joe) Abrázame por la cintura desde atrás

Joe: De acuerdo. (La abraza aun fijando la atención en Romy y Kevin)

Grecia: Ok... Finge que charlas conmigo... (Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Joe)

*

Romy:¡Joseph Adam Jonas! ¡Te mataré! (Ruge al verlos sin mover su rostro)

Kevin: ¡Tranquila! ¡Lo hace para que perdamos! (Aun con su mejilla contra la de ella)

Romy: Grrr...

Kevin: ¡¿Danijo?! (Voltea a ver a Nick y Danijo que bailaban, Nick rodeando la cintura de Danijo con sus brazos y ella que rodeaba el cuello de Nick apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este)

*

Danijo: ¡No puedo creer que ella este tan cerca de él ¬¬! (Molesta)

Nick: ¡Grecia!... (Viendo a Grecia con Joe) ¡Joe! ¡Lo matare!

Danijo: ¡No te salgas del papel!

*

Romy: ¡Desgraciado! (Mirando a Joe y a Grecia)

Kevin:¡Matare a Nick! (Mirando a Nick y Danijo bailar)

Romy: ¡Ok, esto ya es personal! (Voltea el rostro hacia el de Kevin, tenían como 2 cm de distancia entre ellos) ¿Qué tanto quieres ganar?

Kevin: Mucho...

Romy: De acuerdo...argh no puedo creer que haré esto (Acerca su rostro al de el)

Kevin: Todo sea por ganar (Acerca sus labios a los de ella)

*

Joe: ¡O.O! ¡Ò.Ó! ¡Grecia! (toma su rostro entre sus manos)

Grecia: ¡¿Qué haces?!

Joe: ¡Perdóname, pero quiero ganar! (Acerca su rostro al de ella)

Grecia: ¡¿Vas a besarme para ganar?!

Joe: ¡Es la única forma!

Grecia: N-No

*

Nick: ¡Grecia va a besarlo! (FURIOSO)

Danijo: ¡Kevin va a besarla! (FURIOSA)

Nick: Danijo quisiera no tener que pedirte esto pero...

Danijo: ¡Adelante! ¡Se lo merece! ¡Hay que hacer que pierdan!

Nick: De acuerdo. (Acerca sus labios a los de ella)

*

Grecia: ¡No Joe, no quiero!

Joe: ¿Ya viste a tu novio?

Grecia: ¡¿Nick?! (Viendo que estaba a punto de besar a Danijo)

Joe: ¿Ahora que dices?

Grecia: ¡Que debes ganar! ¡Aunque después deba lavarme la boca con cloro!

Joe: De acuerdo.... (Acerca sus labios a los de ella)

(Kevin estaba a punto de besar a Romy, Joe estaba a punto de besar a Grecia y Nick estaba a punto de besar a Danijo, cada quien concentrado en como el otro estaba apunto de besar a su novia cuando...)

Kevin/Joe/Nick: ¡DEJALAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Soltando a la que tenían en brazos y poniéndose de pie) ¡NO LA TOQUES! (Corriendo a abrazar a su respectiva novia.) perdóname, fui un idiota.... (Susurrándole a su respectiva novia) ¡PERDIERON! ¡¿YO?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TÚ! (Poniéndose frente a frente los 3)

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: ¡CALLENCE!

(Todos se callaron)

Romy: Para ser sinceros TODOS perdieron AL MISMO TIEMPO...

Danijo: Si, y todos jugaron sucio...

Grecia: Entonces es un EMPATE

Nick: Bueno... creo que es lo más justo u.u

Joe: Pues si... y... lo lamentamos por haberlas echo entrar en esta estúpida competencia....

Kevin: Si, nos portamos muy mal...

Nick: ¿Nos perdonan?

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: De acuerdo...

Romy: Bueno pero aun les queda su premio:)

Kevin/Joe/Nick: ???

Grecia: Bueno, como es un empate, todos ganaron la cita sin interrupciones, aunque claro la tendrá que pagar cada uno.

Danijo: Y ya que estamos aquí... creo que esta podría ser la cita sin interrupciones:)

Romy: Especialmente porque los 6 estaremos demasiado ocupados para distraer a los otros

Kevin/Joe/Nick: Claro:D

(Se sientan en las mesas por parejas esta vez)

Grecia: Que bueno que todo termino... n.n (Comiendo de su pasta)

Nick: Si, que mal que no fue una competencia de quien dura más sin comer o beber algo... Joe seguro hubiera perdido (Riendo mientras comía)

Joe: ¡Claro que no! (Poniéndose de pie) ¡Kevin no duraría ni 1 hora sin su bendito starbucks!

Kevin: (Poniéndose de pie) ¡Nick no duraría ni 5 minutos sin sus Diet Coca~Cola o sus Italian Hero o Sweet Tarts!

Nick: ¡¿Quieres apostar?! (Poniéndose de pie)

Kevin/Joe/Nick: ¡VA! (Viéndose frente a frente)

Danijo/Romy/Grecia: Aquí vamos otra vez -.-U


End file.
